carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Clans: Ford vs. GMC
War of Clans: Ford vs. GMC '''is the final series of Chapter VII and second installment under War of Clans franchise. Trivia & Discussions * This war series was already predicted when Sierra Jr. calls out his father to declare a war against Ford. * The poster features various Ford & GMC vehicles while the two leaders at the front. * The coin was the '''Philippine twenty-five centavo coin (25¢) which represents GMC's head decision. * Raptor is back in action in this series. * Last appearance of Sierra Jr. * Last appearance of Tundra. * First and the last appearance of Mr. T. * Last appearance of Flex. * The outcome of the war will be a plot twist. * In GMC, Yukon was a rebadged version of Tahoe. * Armageddon supposed to betrays Flex but it was ended in a war between Ford & GMC. * This is the second longest series in the entire chapter-series. * This series focused on two stories, the invasion of GMC and the day after Ser Vanz went missing. * After the harpoon missiles hit and destroy the prison, The power negation of each prisoner was now removed. * After the Sierra Jr.'s death, It is confirmed that all of GMC are connected to Sierra Sr. as his emotion stops all of his troops for a while. * Armageddon supposed to help Flex but he felt disappointed when he killed Sierra Jr. in front of his father. * BT-50, Hilux & Juke are all successfully escaped from the prison. * Edge status was still unknown. Plot After Sierra Jr.'s call, The war was now set and it's either they defend themselves or fight against them. Synopsis At GMC Intl. Base, Sierra Sr. is still undecided on which plan will they choose. Yukon suggests to surprise them since no one knows about this upcoming all-out war. Until Sierra Sr. has an idea on how they will choose it. He tosses a coin to find out which plan would be. (If coin faces up tail it means that they will invade by stealth but if coin faces up head it means that they will do surprise them or the aggressive way). The coin flips and faces up head making their invasion in an aggressive way. "We're coming for ya son. As you wish!" '' Sierra Sr. says before they depart. The GMC group is now heading to the Ford Intl. Base with some field artilleries. At the Ford Intl. Base, Flex & Edge meets Armageddon at the gate to ask what does he need. Armageddon calmly asks that if Ser Vanz was here because he knows that he was still doubting to him. Flex tells that Ser Vanz wasn't here and wonders that if his doubts to him are true. ''"Yes, He is. The other one is D-Max. Are you happy now?" ''Armageddon confessed the two criminals behind the incident happened in Ford Intl. Base. Flex witnessed that they are all lying so he decided to abort the negotiation. Armageddon already knows that this would be the outcome until a strange noise heard in the distance. Edge saw a tiny helicopter-drone saw above routing around the base. He tries to destroy it but it keeps evading until the drone self-destructs out of nowhere followed by a homing missile launch destroying the guard tower. Sierra Sr. shows up in the distance and commands all of his troops to attack. ''"This is gonna be the worst day of our lives," '' Flex says to Edge & Armageddon before the invasion starts. Outside the base, B. Altis, G. Corolla, Vorg & G. Eagle are hiding above the trees but they got caught by Fiest. B. Altis lunges to him and warns that they are not here for a war. G. Eagle says that the war is now starting after he saw the GMC starting to invade the base. Fiest suggests that they need to fight against them before they reach the gate but B. Altis refused as they had the numbers and also the artillery. All they need to do is to make some altered actions to distract or stealth against them. Before this war happened (During the All-Over), Armageddon doubted that Ser Vanz is still not here so he calls out B. Altis to find out the news about Ser Vanz. ''"I already asked his group but they have also had no news about him, The last thing he said was her wife is in trouble." ''B. Altis explains to Armageddon about the news to Ser Vanz. Armageddon thinks that he got caught by Flex and might be he is now starting to cancel their negotiation. He calls out G. Corolla, G. Eagle & Vorg led by B. Altis assigning them to defend him as they will all going to hunt Ser Vanz anywhere. When they are all leaving, D-Max shows up and asks B. Altis what is going on as he realizes that they are not informing them. Armageddon interferes and tells that they are just want to find out if Ser Vanz is safe because he was still missing as of now. ''"Although, They are already enough to find him, We are here to help," '' D-Max says to Armageddon suggesting for help. '' Armageddon agrees what they want but he reveals that they will go first to the Ford Intl. Base. If Flex lies that he captived Ser Vanz, They can assure that the negotiation is over as he will confess the remaining two criminals. D-Max thinks that he has no choice so he let Armageddon instead of defending himself. Fortuner interferes that they should also be careful with Montero. All of them departs to start finding Ser Vanz. Back in the present, Terrain launches a three medium-sized harpoon missile into the high-secured prison causing to release all the prisoners. Flex commands Edge and his guards to prevent the prisoners to escape especially Sierra Jr. Edge wants to apologize but Flex tells that they need to move immediately. Ranger & Raptor initiates against the GMC along with Focux, Eco-S & Explorer as they try to take down each tank and artillery while the group of B. Altis starts to distract the others. At the destroyed prison, Sierra Jr. is now escaping as he runs through the destroyed walls and paths without noticing someone else. Juke woke up after a massive impact of the explosion while BT-50, Hilux & Tundra are starting to escape. He quickly dodges a collapsing wall since the negation is removed and escapes before the guards arrive. BT-50 wants to separate along with Hilux & Tundra but when he was going further a collapsing wall nearly causes his death as Hilux saves him. "If you want to escape selfishly, You'll be dead right now," ''Hilux says to BT-50 after saving him. Edge gets back to the security room and navigates the security cameras as he saw Hilux, Tundra & BT-50 are escaping so he calls out the guards in which direction they can escape easily. He fails to find Sierra Jr. but he knows that he is still here. Flex & Armageddon runs to a safe place for awhile as Flex preparing his magnum rifle and Armageddon is refueling his fire inside his body. When they are both prepared, Armageddon initiates first wherein he rushed in throughout the gate where the GMC at. While sitting and watching above the tank, Sierra Sr. thinks that it's time for his turn since half of his weaponry is already out. Raptor shouts that they are messing with the wrong base while fighting against his odds. Mr. T exits the tank and comes face to face with him. Flex snipes Mr.T's leg to make some distraction wherein Raptor takes advantage by pummeling him down. Ranger blinks out behind Sierra Sr but the mechanical arm caught him and knock down. While B. Altis' group are distracting the others, Vorg saves Ranger before receiving a fatal damage in Sierra's mechanical arm. Ranger tries to save Vorg but it's too late. However, the mechanical arm snaps after Flex' snipes it down making Vorg escaped and prepares in the distance. "''So close with that one," ''Vorg says to Ranger after a near-fall death. Sierra Sr. enrages as he creates a vigorous impact around and rushed in inside the base and faces Armageddon while Ranger prevents the explosive expert Acadia to assists him by making some warning shots around. Vorg gets back in his B. Altis group and continues to distract the other artillery held by Terrain. The invasion turns into a war where Flex decided to commands all of his guards for a battle against them and let the prisoners escape as he has no choice rather than to lose his base. Armageddon backs out when Sierra Sr. comes in as he knows that he wasn't supposed to be in this war. Flex moves forward in the distance and shouts to face him. Sierra Sr. shows up in the middle and saw his dad waiting for him. Sierra Sr. was calm at that moment but Flex mounts his magnum rifle and snipes as he shoots his head causing his death. Armageddon became pity as he saw Sierra Sr.'s emotion after his son got shot by Flex. He decides to leave before Sierra Sr. release his anger against Flex. Acadia shows up after he defeats Ranger for awhile but instead of attacking Armageddon, He rushed into his boss and asks what happened. ''"Let's lead this war to hell," Sierra Sr. says to Acadia before the real war began. G. Corolla spot Armageddon secretly leaving the war so he informs B. Altis about it. Until they saw Terrain loses his mind for awhile after Sierra Sr.'s emotion. B. Altis commands to stop wherein Vorg nearly killed Terrain but he discontinued it after he heard to him they need to go. G. Eagle also heard and thinks that the only reason why they invade the Ford base lies on their boss needs. B. Altis, G. Corolla, G. Eagle & Vorg rolls out and assists Armageddon to return home safely. Fiest shows up and he noticed that B. Altis' group is gone as he thinks that they got wipe out so he decided to fights back to Terrain. Flex knows that he is already f*cked up so he shouts telling that he is ready for it. Sierra Sr. releases all of his mechanical arms and enrages to Flex. Eco-S & Explorer saw chasing BT-50, Hilux & Tundra after being caught on the security cameras. BT-50 distracted them by separating in different ways so that they can regroup back when they lost them. When Hilux tries to pummel Eco-S quickly before they take advantage, Explorer blinks out and saves Eco-S taking a chance to shot Hilux. BT-50 leaves them to make his own way just like he plans before. Tundra sacrifices his life by swapping positions just to save Hilux. Hilux wants to save Tundra but instead, he decided to flee since he has no choice rather than nothing. Explorer supposed to chase Hilux but they suddenly heard a loud noise as they saw the security room explodes in a bit which Edge was there to navigate them. Eco-S responds quickly letting Hilux flee while Explorer clean Tundra's corpse before he backup Eco-S. Back in the battle between Flex & Sierra Sr, 8/12 mechanical arms are left including the leg part which made Sierra Sr. hurt for a while. When Flex initiates back again, Sierra Sr. caught his hand but luckily Raptor distracts him by attempting to backstab saving him by shooting the arm attached. Mr. T takes Raptor down after the distraction by grabbing his leg and throws him away followed by a fatal punch while Raptor pinned. Flex warns Sierra Sr. that he will end his life just like what he did to his son making Sierra Sr. rages again wherein he signals for an attack at the security room causing a massive explosion where Edge was in. Flex gets distracted when he was worried about Edge wherein Sierra Sr. takes advantage and grabs his magnum rifle but he was still holding on as he was trying to counter it but another mechanical arm grabs his other arm. Ranger shows up and fires 3 arrows and merged it after cutting the mechanical arm in half letting Flex escaped again. Acadia rams him down as he never thought that he was still alive and continues their battle. Sierra Sr. had enough as he leaps up and strikes all of his mechanical arms to Flex but all of it was avoided as he predicts that it is gonna happen. He rides in one of the mechanical arms and boosted himself to Sierra Sr.'s face but this time he fails as Sierra Sr. merged all of his mechanical arms and form a huge spike to defend himself causing Flex' penetration. "It's happening now, Flex. It is really happening. Did your warnings prevent me? I guess not ''"Sierra Sr. says to Flex after the penetration. Raptor saw bruised completely and tries to fight back while he was beating down by Mr. T. When Flex penetrated, Mr. T stops as he knows that it's over taking Raptor's advantage as he smashes his eye first before he snaps Mr. T's neck resulting from his death. Raptor walks in pain as he tries to help Flex but it's too late. Flex falls to the ground and tries to grabs his magnum rifle until he dies in a few minutes. Sierra Sr. walks out while carrying the corpse of his son. He commands all of his troops to fall back as he announced that the war is over for now. In the distance, Raptor stands and shouts that he will pay for this and he will make sure that all of his arms are torn down. "''Threatening the leader like me is bad they say. Look what Flex suffered. I gave him what he wants." Sierra Sr. says to Raptor reminding about Flex' death. Sierra Sr. bypass Raptor along with his troops to retreat for now. The overview of Ford Intl. Base ends in a battle zone wherein most of the infrastructure was destroyed including the high-secured prison which several prisoners escaped. Ranger & Raptor regroup and grieves in Flex' corpse. Ranger says that it shouldn't be ended like this if he just let Sierra Jr. escape rather than to kill him. Focux rejoins while his leg got injured. While having distressed, He tells that he figured out that all of Sierra Sr.'s troops are connected to him regardless of their emotions, situations or anything that relies on them. Eco-S & Explorer comes after and reports that they can figure it out if Edge is dead after they found out that the corpse inside wasn't him. In the end, Juke shows up along with someone else as they are still escaping and moving out to somewhere. Deaths * Sierra Jr. (shot in the head by Flex' magnum rifle) * Tundra (shot in the body multiple times by Eco-S' M1887) * Edge (unknown if incinerated after the security room explosion) * Flex (body penetrated by Sierra Sr.'s merged mechanical arms) '' * Mr. T (''neck snapped by Raptor)